mearthfandomcom-20200214-history
Behind the Scenes/Trivia
This article provides trivia about behind the scenes things. For trivia about Mearth itself, see Mearth Wiki:Did you know?. New trivia will be added more than likely monthly. Minecraft * Mearth originated as a Minecraft world. * The Lincly City International Airport is located in the top right hand corner of Lincly and is extended onto another area via a long bridge. * An airline known as DesertAirlines provides flights to New Joleo-Brayley, which does not exist in that world. * Lincon is more vertical in Minecraft. * There are no shops on this Lincly, as of the 14th of May 2019. Inspiration for countries Every country on Mearth is inspired by a certain country or countries on Earth. These are: * ￼Avino: Most African countries, especially Morocco and South Africa. * Bisini: Australia * Canadina: Canada * Dania: France * Easatloa: Germany * Halsivon: Most former USSR countries, with the exception of Russanplon * Jolivan: Japan * Joliwe: Some Central American countries * Lincly: United Kingdom * Lincon: Ireland * Maro: Italy * Noda: Canada and the United States of America * Northern States of Caronana: United States of America * Odilivan: None, I guess * Plos: Belgium * Porta: Singapore or Monaco * Rinasine: Poland * Russanplon: Russia * Shisini: Cuba and other Caribbean islands * Southern Yelsiva: Southern parts of Mexico and Guatemala * Tontin: Iceland * United Republic: Spain ** Engales: Aragon and Castile and León, England (kind of) ** Scotales: Catalonia and Valencia, Scotland (kind of) ** Waland: Andalusia and Castilia, Wales (kind of) * Yelsiva: Mexico Wordy facts * Lincly and Lincon's names both come from the name Lincoln. * I've used the word 'diamond' so much on this wiki that I really quickly spelled it out in front of my entire class during a spelling bee sort of thing this morning. * Russanplon and Canadina's names are the only two nation names inspired by Earth countries—that is, if the Northern States of Caronana and the United Republic aren't counted. But Engales, Waland and Scotales are named after constituent countries. * Mearth is Earth with an 'm'. That's it. * New Joleo's name mostly comes from New York (kinda). * The Mearthvision Song Contest's name comes from, unsurprisingly, the Eurovision Song Contest. * ￼For some nation names, I just spammed a few letters on my keyboard. Russanplon's not one of them—along with Noda, Lincly and Lincon, I came up with that name before this wiki was even created. * For most town or city names, I do the same thing as above. Not all of them, though. * I stole Dania's name from Omega Mapping. I'm sorry. Inspiration for cities/towns * San Alvisini, Lincly: Brighton and other coastal cities *Poler, Dania: Paris *New Joleo, Noda: New York *Maldisive, Bisini: Melbourne *Sydinie, Bisini: Sydney *Lincly City and Nazaline, Lincly: London *Neo Tokyo, Jolivan: Tokyo (where do you think?) *Montree, Canadina: Montreal *Serion, Canadina: Vancouver *Otelu, Canadina: Ottawa *Gali, Maro: Rome Mearthvision Song Contest * The main reason I created the Mearthvision Song Contest is because the Eurovision Song Contest 2018 was going on at the time. Actually, I think that was the only reason. * There are only ten countries in Eurovo so it didn't make sense to hold it in only Eurovo. Also, Eurovovision doesn't work and Eurovision was obviously taken. * I know the winner of an edition and (usually) the host city of the following edition even before I've even done any of the votes. * As you'd guess, most of the names are randomly generated about a thousand times. However, when I do them during lunch break at school, the system doesn't allow me to use the random generator website so I have to manually find them using Wikibooks. * The song names are usually what first comes to mind when I'm coming up with them. * I'm obsessed with the Eurovision Song Contest. It isn't entirely related, but I doubt anyone cares. * I use ScoreWiz to not only show what the voting process would be like, but show which countries are in the lead while I'm doing it. * Lincon won with 103 points in 202, 29 more than Yelsiva and Noda, who both placed 2nd, which is the highest gap between the winner and runner-up as of now, because I wasn't paying attention to the score, but I, as I stated before, knew that Lincon would win. * I know who's gonna win next edition (ie. the 216 contest). But I'm not telling you. * Spirit in the Sky was the best Eurovision Song Contest 2019 song (in my opinion). I understand why Arcade won, and I'm looking forward to the Eurovision Song Contest 2020. Again, that's not related to the Mearthvision Song Contest per se, but who actually cares? * * *